


To be or not to be

by Suspenseblue31



Category: Fellswap Gold - Fandom, Swapfell Purple - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Underswap - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Erotic Scenes, F/M, Other, Papyrus is your light, Sexy Scenes, Shameless Smut, at first, basically you are kinkshaming yourself, every body has a kink, i guess, i will try, office environment, sans is a jerk, you are a hardworker, you are a masochist, you are trying to be normal, you don’t like it, you have a little brother who support you, you’re a office worker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suspenseblue31/pseuds/Suspenseblue31
Summary: Hello there, my name is First Y/n Last Y/n, I am just an employer from a normal company, with good friends, a lovely family and a normal life.But like everyone else’s, I have a secret that I must keep at all cost. Something that no one must know. The true is....I am masochist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have NEVER write a story with....sexual topics.....so I will try break and get over it, since it make so nervous and uncomfortable, but I really wanna try. So...be nice please T-T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters  
> Sans - undertale  
> Papyrus - undertale  
> Blue - sans Underswap  
> Stretch - Papyrus Underswap  
> Red - sans underfell  
> Edge - Papyrus underfell

“ you’re disgusting...” Those were the last words that my ex boyfriend say to me back in high school. 

It’s been seven years, and I still remember it like it was yesterday.

“ “yawn”...so tired”

“ Y/N? IS EVERYTHING OK?” 

“ oh! Sorry Papyrus, did I said that loud ?” I said a little embarrassed 

“ YES, BUT ITS OK!! ULTIMATELY WE ARE HAVING A LOT OF WORK THAN USUAL”

“ yes, I know....I have been wake up all night doing this, I don’t know how much longer I can take it...”

“ REALLY?! THAT’S NOT GOOD!! YOU HAVE TO CARE OF YOURSELF PROPERLY!! IS VERY IMPORTANT TO SLEEP WELL!! UNLESS OF COURSE....YOU ARE LIKE MY BROTHER...” he said while looking at Sans who was sleeping in his desk while snoring. 

We stare him for a moment.

“Is incredibly how he can sleep so deeply in a place like this...” I said in awe

“UGH....YOU HAVE NO IDEA....”

Suddenly, a big noise came from the hallway

“ WHERE IS IT?! WHERE ARE THOSE PAPERS?! I NEED IT NOW!!”

“ M-mister Edge, please calm down, there are not necessary at this -“

“ I DON’T CARE!! WHO IS IN CHARGE OF IT!?”

Oh no. This is no good.

“That is-“ 

Both turn their directions towards me. Mr. Edge started to walk faster at me while looking intimidated.

“ YOU. GIVE ME THOSE PAPERS. NOW!!”

“ I-I...they are not ready sir... in..in just a couple of minutes-“

“WHAT?!” He suddenly punch the desk in front of me, getting the attention of everyone else “WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE ARE NOT READY?! WHAT KIND OF INCOMPETENT WORKER ARE YOU?!”

I started to bite my lips while Papyrus was looking me with concern.

“ I...I am-“

“ I DON’T WANT TO HEAR ANY EXCUSES!!” He yell, punching again the desk “ JUST TELL ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOU-“

“ MR EDGE!! THAT’S NOT THE WAY YOU SHOULD TALK TOWARDS AN EMPLOYEE !!” 

At of no where, Mr. Blue arrived, looking defiant towards Mr. Edge

“ OH PLEASE~ IS NOT LIKE I PRESSURE HER OR ANYTHING” he respond with sarcasm 

“ YES YOU ARE!! BESIDES, I TOLD YOU THAT AT THE MOMENT THERE ARE NOT IN TOP!”

“ EVEN IF THEY ARE NOT, WE STILL NEED TO ADVANCE IN OTHERS TOPICS, SO WE NEED IT NOW”

Mr. Blue turns at me 

“ MISS Y/N, HOW LONG IS IT UNTIL IS READY?” He said with a kind tone

“ a-actually it’s ready sir!! I just need to check it so there won’t be any mistake...”

“ THAT’S NOT WHAT YOU TOLD ME A COUPLE MINUTES AGO”

“ THAT’S ENOUGH!! RIGHT NOW YOU NEED TO CHECK THIS PAPERS, THE BOSS WANT THIS TO BE DONE AT NOON” Mr. Blue said while giving some papers to Mr. Edge “ YOU CAN DO THIS WHILE MISS Y/N FINISH TO CHECK THOSE DOCUMENTS”

Mr.Edge “tsk” while turning away, not until he glance me one more time. After a couple of seconds, everyone started to get back to work as usual.

“EVERYTHING IS OK?” Mr. Blue asked while looking me worried 

“yes !! Thank you very much sir.” I said while looking down

“ GOOD ! IF YOU NEED ANY HELP, YOU CAN JUST CALL ME! I WILL BE AROUND HERE!!” He said with a cheerfully tone while walking away

“ Y/N? ARE YOU OK?” Papyrus said while putting his hand on my shoulder 

“ Yeah i ..i am ok...I....I just need to go to the restroom” I said quickly while grabbing my purse and walking faster towards the restroom. Once I enter and sit down, I pull a jar of pills, taking two while swallowing with water.

This is no good. I can’t believe it. Even if i tried enough, I just couldn’t handle. I bit my lip while hugging myself. 

I just get excited by being screamed and humiliated in front of everyone else.

Suddenly, a shiver comes down through my spine. I put my hands in my face, while feeling shamed 

Everyone eyes was on me. Everyone including the eyes of mister Edge. He was looking me with such tenacity and fury, i didn’t know where to look, I can still feel his stare around me...

I breath a little, trying to calm down myself. This is not good. Why i have to be like this? How I supposed to go out now? How I even supposed to look everyone in the eyes after that?!

Abruptly, the door slammed roughly while hearing some noises at the place. Wait, those are not noises, those are...MOANS?!

Suddenly the hall next to me, two people got in, I could hear them kissing and touching each other perfectly clear while they were getting into it.

“ Ah! Red~” a female voice said while moaning in silence 

**This. Is. Bad.**

I need to get out of here as soon as possible, but NOW. Without waiting any second, I just leave the cubicle, walking faster at the door without caring the noise I made. Just when I get out, i crashed with somebody else, making me almost to fall if it wasn’t for the person who grab me in time.

“Wow!! Easy, are you ok there y/n?”

“ Strech !! “ i said in surprised “ I sorry I didn’t see you over there..”

“ is ok kid, no problem, but are you ok? What happen? Blue told me about Edge but...it seem that you see something worse, what is it?”

“ well...”

Suddenly the door of the restroom opened, getting out a brunette girl, who was fixing herself, then Red, who was smiling like nothing.

“ oh...I see now...” he said while putting a lollipop in his mouth.

“ I can’t believe they were trying to do THAT in the restroom....” I said, feeling embarrassed while staring until Red catch me, which I turn away quickly “ Omg, Did he notice me ?!”

“ mmmh no, no, he didn’t ......ok, yes, he did” 

I groan frustrated.

“ hey, relax~, maybe he don’t know you were in the bathroom, besides, is not like anyone don’t know what Mr. Edge’s brother do with some female employees” Stretch said while petting my back “ A lollipop ?”

“ No thanks, I just want this day ends quickly before it gets worse...”

Suddenly, I catch Sans walking with a cup of coffee while yawning.

“ Oh, hello Sans, finally awake?” I smile while waving to him 

He glance me for a moment.

“ Oh..hey Y/N, What’s up Stretch “ he said while raising his cup with a little enthusiastic towards Stretch

“ Sup’ Sans” Stretch answered while raising his lollipop, looking him walk away “ ouch...that was kind of cold to you”

I sighed while still looking Sans’s back.

 

 

 

“ .......what an ass” my little brother said while making a sandwich 

“ you tell me about it...” I said while working some documents in the computer “ but there is nothing I can do, he is the administrator manager, I have no other option but to keep going like that “

“ if by the next time you tell him about his brother?”

“ that won’t do anything to change his behavior, ....he is actually covering him...” I said while sighing “ I think I need to go to the psychiatrist so she can prescribe some strong pills again”

“ why? I mean, I get it, you have this weird kink but....everybody has one”

“ Ethan...” I look at my brother with a serious face “ I get aroused....by being **humiliated** by someone else..”

“ So? I get aroused by being kissed on the neck by a girl”

I look at him with a eyebrow up.

“ ok, there are two different things, but what I trying to said is, is this really bugging you?”

“ Yes!! “ I yell while getting up” I can’t be like this! How I supposed to talk or confront other people if I turn on when they act like an asshole to me” I grab a cup, filling it with coffee “ god, I can’t even concentrate with work!”

“Ok, fair enough, as long it is because of that and not for that jerk you date in high-school” he said while eating

“ “sigh” please...I don’t wanna talk about that now...” I said while looking away and drinking my coffee

“ sorry..” he said while looking down “ it’s just....he shouldn’t have treated you like that...” he said, eating a little furious 

“ is ok” I smiled to him while touching his shoulder “ don’t eat to fast, you are gonna choke yourself..”

He nods his head while drinking a little of water

“ hey, one more thing, what about your co-worker ?”

“Who? Papyrus ?”

“ no, the other one “ he get another bite “ what’s his deal?”

“Oh Sans? Well....i guess he don’t like me that much “ I smile a little nervous 

“ well that’s not excuse to act like a dick “ he take a sip “ at least he could say hi properly when you are greeting him..”

“ yeah...but is ok, don’t worry too much “ I wink at him while starting to prepared my dinner “ by the way, how’s college?”

“ nah, same as always, too much tests, so little time to sleep....I can handle” 

“ that’s my little brother “ I said while shaking his hair

After a couple of hours, I finally made it to finish the new paperwork that Mr. Blue gave it to me, including the papers that Mr.Edge gave me too, which I think he did it on purpose to retaliate on me. I stretched my arms, trying to relax and let out all the stress that I had today. I am really grateful that Mr.Blue help me back there, i wouldn’t know what to do if Mr. Edge would keep going where he was-

Suddenly I feel something itchy between my legs.

Oh my god. Why?

I hide my face, which was feeling kind of hotter while my chest were getting lightly out of sudden. I move my fingers a little, letting my right eye look between my legs.

I wonder...

i move my hands down slowly while getting closer to my legs. 

What could happen....

i started to caressing my tights gently, while putting my hand between them.

If Mr. Edge wasn’t stopped...at that moment...

I breath sharp, while my legs were tremble a little.

“...........”

WHAT THE HELL I AM DOING?!

Suddenly, I get startled by the sound of my phone. It was my alarm. It was time to take my pills.

Without waiting any second, I take two. After I calm down, I take care of my stuff and went directly at my bed, feeling tired as ever. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day, so better sleep soon to catch my energy.

I think I should thanks Mr. Blue again about today. And talk to Papyrus, he was very worried about it. The only thing I hope is that everything goes well by tomorrow, especially with Red.

Oh please god, don’t let him know that I was in the bathroom at that moment. I coupled my hands while wishing strong enough, until finally, my eyes closed, falling to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

“ Mr edge, the reports you asked in the morning are ready, it’s in your office on the desk “

“ FINALLY.”

“ Mr. Edge, these are the documents of all expenses of the company of this month”

“ GOOD, TELL JEREMY THAT THE COMERCIAL TRANSACTIONS IS GOING TO BE THIS AFTERNOON, SO I WILL REQUIRE ALL THE DOCUMENTS AS SOON AS POSIBLE”

“ yes sir”

“ MISS Y/N” suddenly Mr. Edge startled me by putting a large of papers on my desk “ I FOUND SOME MISTAKES IN YOUR REPORT, DO IT AGAIN AND MAKE SURE TO FINISHED THIS PAPERS TOO” he said while giving me another more.

“ Yes sir “ I respond while Mr Edge walk away with some employees who were following him.

It’s seems he still mad about me.

“ WOW, THAT SURE A LOT OF PAPER! NEED SOME HELP?” 

“ Thank you Papyrus, but don’t worry, I got this “ I said while checking the documents “ it’s probably gonna take just a couple of minutes”

“ GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!” Mr. Blue arrived greeting everyone cheerfully while walking to his office

“ Oh! Mr Blue” I said while getting up, walking towards him

“ OH, MISS Y/N, HELLO, IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?” He said while turning around at me

“ um, yes, yes I ..I just....I just wanna thank you again about yesterday with ...Mr. Edge, I really appreciate the help you gave at that moment”

“ OH, YES.. I KNOW EDGE CAN BE A LITTLE INTENSE WHEN THINGS DON’T GO AS PLANNED BUT...I CAN ASSURE YOU IS NOT GONNA HAPPEN AGAIN, HE ALREADY HAD A TALK WITH THE BOSS, SO...PROBLEM SOLVED” 

I think he need more than that to change his behavior.

“ BY THE WAY, WHAT ARE THOSE DOCUMENTS YOU HAVE? “

“ Oh this one? Just some papers that I must finish “ I said while looking at them

“ BUT THIS PAPERS ARE FROM ONE MONTH AGO”

“ what?” I said while looking at him

“ YEAH” he said while taking it” YOU COULD HAVE MADE A BIG MISTAKE BY MIXING THE INFORMATION FROM SOMETHING THAT WAS CHECKED LONG AGO, WHO GAVE YOU THIS?”

I stared him for a moment 

“ I...I don’t know, the guy was so much in hurry that...I guess he mixed up by accident “ I lied 

“ MMH, I SEE...WELL, LUCKY THAT I NOTICED BEFORE IT WAS TOO LATE, RIGHT?” 

We both laugh, but in my case it was a nervous and scared one

“ANYWAY, KEEP WORKING HARD!! I WILL THREW THIS AWAY BEFORE SOMEONE ELSE TAKE IT AGAIN” He walks-off, while I was standing, still processing what just happen.

I think mad doesn’t fit what Mr. Edge was feeling towards me at the moment.I shivered while just thinking about it. 

Damn it.

 

 

 

“ wait, let me get this clear....” Stretch said while we were on the line of the cafeteria“ he give you the WRONG papers, so you could do a MISTAKE?”

“ yeah......” I respond while taking my lunch 

“ .....wow” he stay silent for a moment while walking towards the table ” you are really gonna have a rough week” Strech said while I just groan while sitting 

“ not that I care but...what exactly did you do to make him angry like that?” Sans said while taking a bite

“ I didn’t hand over the reports on time...”

“ Mmh, sounds no big deal to me....”

“ SANS, DID YOU NOT SEE WHAT HAPPEN YESTERDAY IN THE MORNING?” Papyrus said while looking him with narrow eyes

“ heh, sorry bro, probably I was looking for coffee at that moment” he said while drinking “ what happen?

“ WHILE EDGE STARTED TO DISCUSS WITH Y/N, BLUE SAW HIM AND GIVE HIM A LECTURE IN FRONT OF EVERYONE IN THE OFFICE“

Sans’s fork falls while he stay in silent

“ oh shit” 

“ he doesn’t like when his authority is being questioned ....” Strecht whisper to me while suddenly l saw Mr edge and Red walking towards the cafeteria. 

Red walked without looking me. That’s must be a good sing, right?He doesn’t knows that I saw him in the restroom with that girl yesterday. But Mr. Edge, at the other hand, he just glare me with hate in his eyes. Like if I was the most irritating, hateful, and horrible thing that he ever saw-

Oh my god I really need some new pills..

“ Hey....nothing to scare you but....” sans said while looking me” you are dead..”

“ what ?” I turn around, feeling a little scared 

“ HEY, IS OK Y/N, IS OK” papyrus said while cheering me on “WE ALL HAVE BEEN IN THE SAME BOAT, ESPECIALLY THOSE TWO”

“ hey, i am alive” Strecht said while sans shrugged

“EVERYTHING IS GONNA BE ALRIGHT! AFTER A WHILE, HE IS GONNA CALM DOWN FOR SURE. YOU WILL SEE, BUT IF YOU HAVE PROBLEMS, I CAN HELP YOU ”

I look at him while smiling

“ Thank you Papyrus, that’s really nice of-“

At nothing, a girl tripped behind me, which her food falls all over me.

“ oh my I so sorry!!” She said while putting her hands in her mouth with remorse 

“ yeah.... that definitely is gonna leave a stain” Strecht said while looking me 

“ Y/N, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Papyrus said with worry

“ i...it’s ok....it just food....I ....will clean myself in the bathroom” I said while walking away as fast as posible from the cafeteria.

Great. This is just great. I keep walking towards the restroom, trying to avoid the curious eyes of the people. Once I enter I wash myself over and over, trying to remove all the food in my clothes.

I sighed.

Stretch was right, this definitely will leave a stain. It was my favorite shirt. Dammit!

Once I finished, I look at myself in the mirror. I was all wet, the stain was big enough to throw the shirt away, there is still some food in my hair and my make up was all gone.I look a disaster. I bite my lip my while looking me. 

How did you became like this y/n? Where was the moment where everything go wrong? 

I sighed again. It’s doesn’t matter anyway, now it not the time to complain, I need to get out and do what I suppose to do. I fix myself again, managed to look a little bit more presentable. When I was done, I left the bathroom and walk towards the office.

Something is telling me that lunch time is going to end soon, so better start work now so I can leave and arrive early at my home. I need to prepared dinner to Dylan when he arrive from college.

“Hello sweetheart...” 

That voice. Oh no.

Suddenly I was pushed towards the door, a hand was at my side, preventing me to escape. I could hear the laugh of some workers but they were at the other side of the wall, walking towards the cafeteria, no matter what, even if there’s was a possibility, no one would ever come to this place where I was.

I started to feel something funny in my stomach.

“ who knows that girl was a good actresses...I even believed that little incident that happen in the cafeteria was an accident...”

Wait. It’s wasn’t? No way...he planed everything...

“ but anyway....this is not the reason why I am here... **i know you saw me yesterday** ” he said with a deep voice while watching me. “ i mean, It’s not like I have a problem if someone is watching, go ahead, they can look, it would kind of interesting....but, about delators...not much...”

I swallow some saliva.

“ I didn’t tell anyone...” I said quickly 

“ oh really?” He said while taking his hand away from me and taking one step behind “ that’s good, that’s good...I like it”

I look toward the halls. Maybe if I am a little fast...

I take one step further.

“ But sweetheart, that doesn’t solve the problem “ he suddenly get closer to me again, startled me” now what to do what to do...” he said while thinking “you have a lot of advantages of the secret you have, you are a witness, even if my brother try to cover me, I would definitely be fired for that”

I need to get out of here. Now.

“ I...I won’t tell anything about that, just...leave me go” 

He suddenly started get closer at my face while touching my lips.

“ but how I can make sure that you won’t do that ?” 

I started to get in panic, I was slowly breathing, when he was about to-

“ RED, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” 

We both turn around, looking at Mr Edge, who was with his arms crossed while glaring at his brother. Red get away from me quickly.

“ bro!!! um.. I..I was just-“

“ I TOLD YOU WHEN WE ARE AT WORK, YOU SHOULD CALL ME BOSS, NOT BROTHER.” He looks at me “ AND WHAT IS THIS? ARE YOU AGAIN DOING THIS KIND OF THING AT THIS HOUR? YOU DISGUST ME, YOU HAVE NOT CONTROL AT ALL”

“ no, i...I was..”

“ SILENCE!! I AM TIRED TO COVER THOSES LITTLE GAMES OF YOURS! AND FOR YOU...” he said while looking me” I won’t said anything if you don’t say a single word of this, you got it clear?”

I stare him for a moment. Wait? What? Those he thinks I was...oh no.

“ wait!! I wasn’t doing any of-“

“ I SAY.... **DID YOU GOT CLEAR?** ” He said with a low tone while getting closer to me.

I fell a shiver down my back. Red was looking me with a smirk.

“.......yeah, I....I got it”

“ GOOD. NOW, LETS GO AHEAD LIKE NOTHING HAPPEN IN HERE. AND RED...” Mr Edge said while looking at red who now was pale and nervous “ THIS ISN’T OVER...WE NEED TO TALK, NOW”

They both left, leaving me alone, standing while thinking what just happen. Then I started to move, walking towards the office, lunch time was probably all over. Just on the way I saw sans who was in his phone.

“ hey y/n...everything good? You sure take a while in the bathroom. Papyrus and Stretch are getting worried” He said uninterested while still looking at his phone 

“ yeah, everything is fine, it just take a a lot of time to remove that food on me” I said with a smile while keep walking like nothing.

Sans started to look at me with dubious eyes, but then rolls it.

“ if you say so...Papyrus is waiting, we got a lot of work to do” he said while walking away, still with his eyes on his phone.

This is bad, really really bad. Not because I was humiliated into the cafeteria, not because I was almost assault by red in the hallway, not because I was threatened and blackmail by Mr. Edge.

But because....I was feeling wet down there. I bite my lip carefully while thinking about it.

God, I need some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know you guys but... I really want to punch sans in the face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Just as I promise, here is chapter 3. It take a while since I had to rewrite all over since my phone was stolen and all the content I had is lost. I had to do it all again. Anyways, hope you enjoy!!

" here is the new recipe" my psychiatrist said while i was taking the paper of her hand

" oh, thank you so much doctor"

" it´s nothing, but still, i think we need more than just pills to help you about your problem "

" really? like what?" I said while putting the new recipe in my bag

" well, first of all" she said while crossing her fingers" Have you ever have talk with anyone about your situation before?

“ wha..what? No, no, of course not!” 

The idea of telling anyone about my sexual desire is enough to terrified me. And arouse me.

Dammit.

“I see" she said while writing in her notes " if i remember well, your brother is living with you at the moment,right? "

"yeah...?"

" does he knows about your situation?

i stay silent for a moment

".....we-well...yeah...pretty much..." i responded uncomfortable

" i see, what does he think about it?

" well...he doesn´t see it like a bad thing...for him, everyone has their own interests but.." i sighed" i don´t think he really understand what the problem is "

" mmh-mmh..." she wrote some more stuff" i see.." she put off her glasses" you know y/n, i actually do some sessions with people who has paraphilic disorders, like you"

" really? " i asked with curiosity

" yes, we help each other by listening our problems, we talk about what we do, what we like, what we don´t like and give each other some advice"

" oh, wait...like some group therapy or something?"

" yeah, " she extended a paper to me, which i take it" i think you should go"

" uh ...wait, WHAT?

"our sessions start every friday at afternoon, I would like you to see you in there, at least once"

"i... i don´t know i... i am not sure about this..."

" dont worry, you don´t need to stay all the hour, come every session or talk if you don´t want to , you can take your time while making yourself comfortable, i want you to be your personal place, where you can talk and be yourself with other people, who has the same problems like you " she said while looking me" i think it would be good for you to open a little more"

" well...i guess i can give it a try..."i said while looking at the paper

" good!!" she put her glasses back" i will expect you this week" she said while smiling

oh boy... what did i get into...

After a long time in the job, everyone was starting to leave, some people were chatting while waiting for their colleges, others were staying a little longer, trying to advance or finish some things. Between all the people on the office, I was preparing myself while ordering some papers and cleaning my desk, before leaving After that, I save my papers in my bag and started to get ready to go to at the place where the doctor say to me.

"y/n! leaving so early? that unusual for you" " Strecht said while getting close to me

"um....yeah, i thought.... i could have a little rest for a while" i lied, i can't tell him where EXACTLY i am going

"REALLY?!" suddenly papyrus stand up and turn around at me" THEN, WOULD YOU LIKE TO HANG ON WITH US?!"

".......uh?" i said confused

" Yeah, we are going to the bar to get some drinks and food, you are in?" Strecht said

"Um...I-"

" hey guys" sans said, coming to us while looking at his phone" are we going to grillby's or what?"

" hey! this week we are going to muffet's " Stretchy responded 

" WAIT A MOMENT SANS, WHAT DO YOU SAY Y/N? DO YOU WANT TO GO?" Papyrus ask while looking me with anticipation

i stare them for a moment

" i.....i sorry guys, i...i can´t, maybe... another day?"

" OH..I SEE" papyrus said in a glommy voice

Suddenly the envoiroment around us became uncomfortamble

"i....i have to go" i stand up " see you at the next week" i smile at them while walking away quickly

Just when the elevator arrived, opening doors, i could hear the words of sans, before getting inside

"I don´t know why you guys are still asking her, in the end, she always refuse anyway..."

i grip tighly my bag, feeling guilty when the doors were closing.

After leaving the building, i walk several blocks while looking the name of each street i was passing. At first, i was lost but after some indications, i manage to arrived at the building, which convently, it was close to where i work.

" well...here it is..i guess" i said while looking at the building then at the paper

When i enter, I watch my phone, noticing I was late for 10 minutes. Quickly, I get close to the guard an ask him where was the room, which he point it at the last door on the hallways. When I was in front of the wall, I open it, feeling quite of anxious. What would be waiting for me in there?

" hello?..." i said softly, making all the people who were sitting, turn around and look at me

....i starting to have seconds thoughs about this.

"Ah ! y/n " my doctor said, who was sitting in the middle", we were waiting for you! come in, there is a sit next to Vicky"

Feeling nervous, i walk very quickly into the circle and sit next to the girl where my doctor pointed. She has a short hair, her estature was small and was wearing glasses. Just when i sit, she give me a warmly smile, then look at the doctor.

" Now, let´s continue where we were, Stan is your turn" my doctor said while the man started to talk.

I stay still while trying to calm down, there were a lot of people, I didn't think it would be a big group. 

After some 15 minutes, everyone was talking about their problems one by one, and just as my doctor say, everyone was giving their support without judging. I not gonna lied, the environment of this place is really comfy and nice But...

Could I say that simple about my problem? 

No way. Definitely not. But it's kind of un unfair of my part not saying anything despite everyone told about their troubles, even when there were few who were nervous when they were starting. I don't wanna be a person who always listen and don't have anything to say. But again, what I can say? 

Maybe this was a bad idea, I don't think this would help.

"Oh right, Vicky, is your turn"

" Yes! " the girl at my side, get up quickly while looking enthusiastic 

"Hi!! My name is Vicky, I am office worker and as everyone know, I am a masochist"

I stay in shock for a moment, then turn at her quickly without believing what I heard from her.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters  
> Sans - undertale  
> Papyrus - undertale  
> Blue - sans Underswap  
> Stretch - Papyrus Underswap  
> Red - sans underfell  
> Edge - Papyrus underfell


End file.
